


The Time Where Roxy Got The Princess Instead of Eggsy

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "Eggsy does the rocket thing and Roxy ends up saving the world and getting the princess instead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Where Roxy Got The Princess Instead of Eggsy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me at tumblr! "professor-hartwin.tumblr.com"

The princess grasped Roxy’s hand through the small metal grate. “Can you get me out?”

“Well if I do, will you give me a kiss? I’ve always wanted to kiss a princess,” Roxy responded, unable to resist. Perhaps she had been hanging around Eggsy for too long. Princess Tilde, however, just grinned and winked.

“If you get me out right now, I will give you more than just a kiss.”

Who was Roxy to turn down an offer like that?

After effectively saving the world, Roxy wandered back down the hallway, two glasses and a bottle of champagne hanging from one hand. 

“Roxy, lass, where you going? There’s no need for champagne. We have got lots on the plane.” 

Roxy grinned at Merlin’s voice. She tapped on the princesses door, throwing her a flirty smile when she returned to the small gap in it.

“Did you save the world?“

“Yes i did,” Roxy replied, smiling proudly.

“So,You gonna come in?”

Roxy held up the bottle of champagne, causing the princess to smile at her coyly. “Yes, I am. Merlin, this door’s locked. How do I get in?“

“26-25.”

Roxy typed in the code, excitement blooming in her chest when the door swung open. “Merlin, you’re the governor.“

Roxy stepped into the room and pushed closed the door behind her, setting the glasses and champagne down on the small table before joining Tilde on the couch. The princess sidled up to her, running a hand up the length of Roxy’s arm suggestively.

“Thank you for saving the world,” the princess murmured, fluttering her lashes at Roxy. “It was very brave of you.”

The princess moved closer, lips so close to Roxy’s, yet so far away.

“All in a days work,” Roxy replied, quietly, one hand falling to the princesses hip before leaning in the rest of the way and sealing their lips together in a kiss. The princess hummed into it, tongue sliding out to find Roxy’s as she deepened the kiss.

“Here, let me,” Roxy murmured when she felt Tilde struggling to unzip her dress. “I’ve got it.”

Roxy tugged the zipper down, gasping as it fell away, exposing Tilde’s milky soft skin and heavy, beautiful breasts.

With shaking hands, Roxy reached up and turned on her glasses, looking away from the nude woman.

“Merlin? You may want to go ahead and pick up Eggsy first. I think I’m going to be a while.”


End file.
